The Alexis s diary
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Through the diary we learn that happens between Kate and Castle, after their alleged fight in the last chapter. Obviously is an Alexis POV!- I hope yours reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_March 9__th_

_Dear diary,_

_I know that it was a long time from I didn't write. Sorry! But now, with my dad down, I need express myself ..._

My dad hadn't no desire to present his new book. Since he and the detective Beckett not speak, he is sad, pass all his days lying on the couch in the living room looking toward the ceiling. I do not know what to do. Even I thought that maybe it was better not to present the book. But Gina insisted in organizing everything. It will be a costume party. I do not understand what that has to do with the book, but Gina does that she wants to do. I decided dressing me like Bella, the heroine of Beauty and the Beast. My dad does not want to come to his own event. But I am going to take there him. Even I bought a costume for him: Batman.

The party is tomorrow night in a large hall. There will more than 500 invited guests. All the journalists will be there. Beckett was invited, but she said that she is not is going to go. The truth is that I am very sorry that they two are not talking. They wore very well. Even I was convinced that they love them. I like Kate Beckett like my dad girlfriend. She is not like my mother, Gina, or any of the other women. Kate is special. She really wanted my dad; she doesn't be with him only for money or for fun. Kate is better than that. They make a nice couple. But my dad broke her confidence, and although it has been for a good cause, Kate does not understand. I understand her, but I also understand my dad.

Oh! I forgot ... I also bought something that perhaps should not. I bought a nice costume for Beckett. I sent at her home with post. I will not tell you are that costume is. This is a cabal. For the good luck, I think. If she goes to the party tomorrow I count you when I back.

I go to sleep because I have a chemistry exam in the morning.

See you dear diary!

_Alexis _


	2. Chapter 2

_March10th_

Dear Diary,

Today was my chemistry's test. I think I passed it. But that's not important now. Tonight is the party. I'm very anxious because I invited to Owen. He is going to dress up of the beast.

Beckett certainly is not going to go. Leanie told me. And my dad said he is not going to dress up. I think this will be a chaotic night. Still, I have one last card under my sleeve.

I asked Gina a copy of the new book. She didn't want give it to me because they are not for sale, but I begged her so much that she gave it to me. I sign it and send it to Kate. I think if she only read the beginning of the book, the description about Nikie Heat, she will fall in love. My dad was very sweet when choose the words for does it. Actually this time it's a police, but very romantic. Also, there is a character named C. He is a Nikie Heat's secret lover, I am sure that is the "alter ego" of my dad. I hope my plan works.

With my dad I don't know what to do. I feel sorry to see him like this way!

Oh! I did something else. I gave back to Beckett the folder with her mother's case. And inside my father's research. I hope that maybe that serve for something!

When I return of the party, no matter what time it is, I will write you!

Alexis 


	3. Chapter 3

_March11_

_Dear __Diary__, _

I just came back from the party. It was a very special night. Where to start?

My dad wasn't dressed of Batman. He didn't want. But I took away his costume. The book presentation was good, normal. At the beginning at least. Then my grandmother asked to my dad that he read the book aloud to all present. He didn't know that in the middle of everyone was Beckett. Only my grandmother knew that because she was the one who brought her. Kate does not dress up with the costume. I had bought the Catwoman costume for her.

Beckett began to _mourn_when she heard to my dad read. It was very emotional. And my dad, when he finally saw her, he became a bit nervous. But, at the same time he started to change the look and even smile for the first time in weeks.

Before my dad get off the stage, I thanked to Kate with a big hug. She thanked me for the book that I gave to her and the folder of her mom. Then my dad came to us. I went away leaving alone to them.

In fact, I went only a few centimeters away from there ... They were so cute together and very happy ... Although the beginning they weren't a lot talkative, and they felt nervous, immediately they began to wonder to themselves how they are, and step by step they started to speak again.

I'm not an expert reading people, but do not to be too expert to see that they love. She had bright eyes, and my dad was smiling all the time.

They was talking for a while, even they danced a song. Later, Kate gave to him the book that I gave to her, for that he will sign it. And I do not know what he wrote, but surely that is something very beautiful and with feeling. (I will find out what he wrote. I will figure out).

After the party, I went back to home with my grandmother. My dad went to leave Kate in her house. Still he no return.

Although now is late, I expect to him wake up because I want to know everything.

Tomorrow I will tell you!

Alexis.


	4. Chapter 4

October 10Th

Dear Diary,

For nearly eight months that I didn't write. All happened very fast! I can explain all what happened. I am only to say one thing: Kate is pregnant! And yes, of course, my dad is the father. I am so happy!! And they are the happiest people in the world. We are going to have a new baby girl in the family. Her name will be Katherine Johanna Castle. I will finally be sister.

Kate has a beautiful belly. And she is more beautiful than ever. My dad is radiant. My grandmother could not stop smiling. And I, I'm living the best moment of my life.

Kate of course lives with us since two months ago. We are a real family now.

Then I tell you more!!!

Alexis


	5. Chapter 5

October 16

Dear Diary,

Today my dad and I went to buy the baby's cot. We bought a beautiful pink and white cot and a pink bedcover with starts pictures. I love baby staff. Very sweet! My dad wanted to bring the entire shop.

The obstetrician told to Kate that the baby will be born within a month and a half. But maybe it will happen before than that. I can't wait anymore. Kate neither. She want come back to work. But my dad doesn't want that she return. Because is dangerous and now she will be a mom. I think that will take a long discussion.

Oh! I saw something very sweet yesterday: My dad lying in bed next to Kate, caressing her belly and singing a song to sleep.

My dad was always the best for me. But I never before had seen to him so happy. Now He feels that this will be our family forever. No more divorces. Kate loves him with her whole soul. And he loves her like never before loved anybody. The baby is the most precious treasure for both and for me too. She is the reason because they chose to be together forever.

I will write soon!

Alexis

Ps. After the Kate Johanna's birth, Kate and my dad are going to marry. For now it's a secret. But I heard them talk about it.


	6. Chapter 6

October 22

Dear Diary,

My grandma and I made a "Baby Shower" for Kate and Kate Johanna yesterday. It was somewhat atypical because Kate doesn't have so many friends. She just has to Lanie. So we planned a "baby shower" mixed. We invited precinct people, my dad, Lanie and a few others. It was very emotional.

I'm going to study for my math test. Tomorrow night I'll tell you the entire staff about "baby shower".

Bye!

Alexis


	7. Chapter 7

October 23

Dear Diary,

First of all, Owen asked me to be his girlfriend. I was not sure that answer but Kate helps me. She told me that if I loved him, I had to try. So, I said yes to Owen.

Ok, "Baby Shower"… My grandmother organized a cocktail. I organized games. First, we played a baby's pictionary. We split into two teams: Women again men. Women won! Then we played a game called "Prices and Brands" which consist in guess prices of baby stuff. Incredibly, men won. Later, we play to cook baby food in teams of two. I played with Kate. My dad played with Esposito. It was very funny, because in this game men won again! Kate felt bad for not knowing how to cook to the baby. But my grandmother comforted her saying that she neither. My dad promised to Kate teaches to cook for the baby. Also he told her that always they cook together.

After a number of games, I decided it was time for what I call "Good wishes, promises and advice." Each of us had to tell to Kate something of this. I remember almost what that every one said:

First spoke Lanie. She told to Kate that she would always be to help her, in good and bad times. And never hesitate to call if she needed anything, no matter what time it is. Kate embraced her while she dropped her first tears of the day. Then spoke Ryan and Esposito together. They promised to Kate being the best uncles for the baby and the best stepbrothers to her. She embraced the two. The captain proclaimed himself "the best grandfather of the world" and Kate accepted that because her own father wasn't here for her. My grandmother promised to Kate helps her with all she need and also pamper to her grandchild. The other people only said something nice because they don't know to Kate very well. Then I spoke. I promised to Kate being the best sister and stepdaughter. Help her at all. And I swear she's the best mother in the world. She embraced me and I embraced her. I love Kate. She is the best woman for my father and also she is the best mother to me (I love my mum, but she is as child as me.). After all, my dad spoke. He told her that he love her. He swear be the best father and never go away from her. He promised to be with her until they are old people. Then he knelt down face to her and he asked her to marry him. He gave to her a beautiful ring. Kate cried and embraced him. And she said: yes!

The "baby shower" had an end very emotionally. When everyone left, I asked to my grandmother to help me with some things from school, thus Kate and my father were left alone. This morning I found them asleep on the couch in the living room. They looked so sweet that I take a picture of them.

A while ago I had lunch with Kate and my grandmother. We spoke about bachelorette party. Kate doesn't want one. But she will have one.

See you soon!

Alexis


	8. Chapter 8

October 30

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the bachelorette party for Kate. We went to a singing bar (karaoke). We were only a few women: Kate, of course, my grandmother, Lanie, Ryan's girlfriend, a few friends of mine and me. At the same time my dad was to take a few drinks with some friends of him, Ryan, Esposito, the captain and the mayor.

We had a good time. We all sang a lot of times. Kate refused to the end, but we convinced her. She sang "Love is all around". She really has a beautiful voice.

Towards the end of the night, my dad showed up at karaoke with all other men. And he and Kate sang together "The Beauty and The Best". It was very funny but also very sweet.

Bye!

Alexis


	9. Chapter 9

November 29

Dear Diary,

The baby has been born!!!!!!!!!!! =)

It was yesterday afternoon. In the morning Kate suddenly began having very strong contractions and my dad took her to the clinic. The doctor left her hospitalized as a precaution and said it was likely to be born that day. And she did. In the afternoon the little Kate Johanna arrive at the world. She is so beautiful! She looks high but also is a little fleshy. She has pink and soft cheeks. Her little hair is straight and dark brown. Although is a newborn, she already has open the eyes and there are big and grey. She is a little doll!

My dad can't contain his happiness. Smile all the time. And Kate, she is radiant. She never thought that life would give her many gifts. First my dad, then my all family and now her little baby. She is the happiest woman in the world. And me too. I love my new sister. And my grandma is enchanted with the baby.

Well, I think this the last time that I am going to write because my grandma and I are going with my mom for a while. We are going to visit her and at the same time we want to leave alone to Kate and my dad. They deserve some time alone. For enjoyed themselves and to enjoy the baby.

Until sometime!

Alexis


End file.
